Hunter
by Vaerin7
Summary: A year after they met, life has settled. When a rare animal collector sets their sights on Ichi, however, things begin to spiral. Grimm turns to the only person he knows can help save his mate... Lyre's killer reborn. Can he swallow his pride to get Ichi?
1. Chapter 1

The sequel to 'Naturalist', as promised! Okay, so it took a little longer than I wanted. At least it's here! STOP BEING SO PUSHY! D8 Anyway, I hope you enjoy the begining of 'Hunter'. I'm sorry it took so long, you wouldn't believe how hard it is to come up with an idea you want before your brain is ambushed by five others T^T It was a nightmare! I think I still have the scars from the plotbunnie teeth!

Grimm: Oh, you don't overexaggerate at all. *rolls eyes*

Vae: But it's true! Be nice to me, or I'll make you pay!

Grimm: And what are you gonna do exactly? Huh? *smirk*

Ichi: *whispers* Grimm, you dumbass, she holds the future of our sex life in her hands! Don't piss her off! D8

Grimm: ... This is so unfair. How can one female have more power over us than Aizen?

Vae: I totally rock! =D I hold more power than Aizen! I'm a freaking goddess!

Ichi: Now look what you did! Her ego will be our undoing! Quick! Break it!

Vae: *Already beaming with smugess* Guess who's gonna suffer next?

Grimm & Ichi: *point to one another in fear*

* * *

Chapter 1

It's mid-day, the sun high within the sky, and the dew upon the jungle secretes the aroma of fresh rain though it's fallen hours ago. A bead of it drips from a leaf overhead, landing just an inch from the nose of a white panther. Pulling away in disgust, the panther steps over it and continues on his silent stalk. His ears swivel to locate every hint of footsteps, every whisper of butterfly wings beating upon the air, and stop once they catch the snapping of a twig. Crouching low and kneading the soft soil beneath his huge paws, the panther leaps upon his target… only to find him missing. Stunned and a bit confused, he looks around warily for the one he's hunting. From above, a lithe jaguar attacks. Its body is slighter and smaller than the panther, but its temper is a match and its speed almost surpasses his own. The panther is tackled; the two rolling upon the wet grass trying to gain the upper paw, and then the jaguar mewls in triumph.

*I win! *

*You cheated. *

The jaguar's body shimmers a brilliant gold, the light shifting into a more human form. When it dims, the feline is a male of twenty with vibrant orange locks and glimmering amber eyes. His name is Ichigo Kurosaki, a talented artist drawn by nature and inspired by the wilderness. His body is a swimmer's build with compact muscle, about five nine, and covered in gloriously tan skin. Beneath him, the panther shines silver and morphs just the same. The orangette is left straddling the waist of a powerfully built man, his body ageless though he's lived for centuries. His teal hair is a mess of perfectly imperfect spikes, his eyes cyan orbs hypnotic in their beauty, and his heart stopping grin always seems a tad too feral. Grimmjow Jaegerjaques is the god of this jungle, the panther god called Pantera, and Ichigo is the mate born for him.

"You are such a sore loser," Ichigo snorts derisively. "Every time we play chase, you win. Are you seriously gonna deny me a victory when it comes once in a blue moon?"

"Fine," Grimmjow sighs in relent. "What did you want as a reward?"

"Hmm… I want to go visit Renji and Byakuya!"

"Why? They visit every weekend."

"… True. Okay, then… how about… um…"

"How about you get back to me on that?"

Ichigo blushes, but nods anyway. It's almost been an entire year since the two met within this jungle, Ichigo having been drawn by dreams of a spirit panther. The experience isn't one he'll likely forget, that's for sure. Though it didn't last long and they were fighting within a week, they worked through their differences and managed to come to an agreement. Now, they live in the most fascinating and ethereal place in the world and Ichigo is being pursued by every nature magazine, gallery, and potential documentarian for his assistance… no one has ever set foot passed the outer ring of jungle within this diverse area and Ichigo now holds the rights to these lands.

"Let's get back home," Grimmjow sighs. "We still have to pack up for your next trip."

"I'm glad you decided to start traveling with me, Grimm," Ichigo grins joyously. "It'll be good for you, getting out and seeing the new world again."

"Well, Africa was one of my favorites," he shrugs. "Always enjoyed having a lot of room to run. Besides, I don't like you being away from me for very long… I start getting paranoid and think on all the crazy shit that might happen."

"Figures," Ichigo scoffs. "I kiss one other guy when we're having a dispute and you just can't let it go."

Grimmjow growls at the reminder, yet pulls his mate to his feet gently. The male was Shuuhei Hisagi, the manager of the hotel Ichigo stayed at during his China escape. As much as he hated the dark haired male, Ichigo liked him greatly and they became fast friends through letters and visits. Now, Shuuhei helps Renji during Ichigo's trips and Grimmjow is usually left sitting at home with his mind's eye riveted to his mate's every action. He grew bored with the constant state of irritation, which was made even worse by his mother's constant badgering, and gave in to their requests for him to join them. They'll be leaving for Africa to set up camp in the Serengeti, as Ichigo wants to paint the cheetahs there. He doesn't know why his mate is always drawn to the dangerous animals, though that's what brought him to Grimmjow, but he sorely wishes the smaller feline god would stick to chipmunks and the occasional small monkey.

"I'm so excited!" Ichigo chatters on their trip back. "I can't wait to see the cheetahs! They're so beautiful and fast!"

"With sharp claws that don't retract and dagger like teeth just waiting to clamp down on your throat," Grimmjow murmurs. "Why can't you just go looking for a seal or a penguin? Why not paint a litter of puppies or a nature scene with a few squirrels? Why is it always the sharks and big cats and wolves?"

"I like the bigger animals," Ichigo shrugs. "Besides, you'll be with me this time and I've been practicing my powers with Yorouchi! I'll be fine."

Grimmjow frowns at the name, remembering his own lessons once he was turned. He used to be human, a child raised by the panthers around this area in ancient times. A man came to erect a temple over his family's den and he fought bravely to defend them… but was killed for his actions. Yorouchi, the cat goddess, came down and gifted him with the status of a god. She is his mother now and holds him as her favorite among her creations… that's why she created Ichigo from scratch for him. Sewing together a brand new soul with all the good parts of those destroyed beyond rebirth. Now, she hangs around to teach her new 'child' how to use his gifts without harming himself or someone he doesn't wish to.

"I still don't like her method of teaching, it seems a bit brutal."

"I don't think she still uses the method she used with you," Ichigo muses. "She's not that brutal at all… but she keeps a book and an ipod with her just in case I'm taking too long to get something. She said I'm tenacious enough to figure it out myself after she explains it once."

"I can believe that."

They arrive home, the wind combing through the tall grass of the meadow they live in before rattling a wind chime. The beautiful 'ding' of the chime sends a few birds a flight, their colors flashing brilliantly as they reflect the noon sun. Their house is a ranch style, all on one floor, and is built partially with trees from this very forest. Grimmjow didn't want to sully the splendor of his home by cutting it all down, so he only cut down a few and used his own power to shape more from that. His chaotic power is normally used to destroy things, but he's lived long enough to learn how to twist things already created into something else. The trees he felled were twisted to be even larger and longer than they actually were, providing all the lumber he needed for the house. It's a beautiful home and Ichigo has grown to love it, especially the huge windows that provide breathtaking views. The sitting room has a pit with couches and a fireplace, the kitchen equipped with all the modern appliances, and the lighting changes with their mood. Well… with Grimmjow's mood normally, as Ichigo's moods can change far faster. There are two hallways, one going off to the right and the other to the left. To the right are the laundry room, a small indoor garden, and Ichigo's art room. To the left is the bedroom, the bathroom, and a training room they utilize to shed stress. Ichigo runs to the bedroom at the end of the left hall.

"How many suitcases do you want to take?" he calls back.

"Why should we take any? We can summon anything we need."

"Grimmjow Jaegerjaques! That completely ruins the whole point of camping!"

"All right, fine, just pack some shit and let's go!"

Ichigo mutters to himself, although Grimmjow can hear him perfectly with this much distance, and slams a couple suitcases on the floor as he yanks clothes from the walk in closet. He hates to admit it, but Grimmjow spoiled him when he made this place. It was supposed to be a compromise, something the older god never had to do before and was seriously bad at. It took Ichigo running to another man to get him to come after the orangette and apologize, something Grimmjow never lets Ichigo forget.

"Get your ass in here and help me pack, damn it!" he snaps.

"I'm coming."

Their clothing is light to keep the heat at bay and Ichigo makes certain to pack small fans and extra water bottles. Usually Renji takes care of the packing, but Ichigo wanted extra time to play in the forest with Grimmjow. Last week they were in the mountains and the week before they spend lounging around the temple. Grimmjow's territory has been separated into four areas since the death of his first love, so long ago no one really remembers the reason he withdrew from humans. The outer ring is a forest meant to dissuade visitors, the next area the meadow where they live, the mountains after that, and the temple's forest lies in the middle of it all. In total, it could months to a year to cross the entirety of Grimmjow's territory. It seems it only grew once Ichigo moved in, however he hasn't said anything about it. It's very likely that Grimmjow is allowing the nearest village access to his lands once more, as they've continued to worship him even through his depression and have done their best to keep people away from his lands.

"Done! Let's go!"

"Whoa, hold on there."

Grimmjow catches Ichigo by the scruff of his neck, pulling him back to sit on the bed. His mate is so adorable when he's eager, but their flight isn't for a few more hours and Renji insisted on picking them up in a jeep to take them there. The orangette would've gladly walked the whole way, loving the outdoors and the sweet strain it puts on his muscles, but Grimmjow likes Renji and is prone to humoring him. Renji was the one that kept him updated on Ichigo's status when he left, telling him about the other man and urging Ichigo to forget about Shuuhei. Without the redhead, he's certain Ichigo wouldn't be his today.

"Renji is picking us up, remember? Just sit tight and chill for a bit."

"I want to leave _now_!"

"What's the rush?"

"I don't know, I just don't want to sit still. Come on, a long walk through the forest isn't going to hurt anything. We'll have to walk through it anyway to get to the jeep," he pleads.

"All right, fine. Let's go for a walk."

He's confused at Ichigo's inability to sit still, as they isn't usual for his mate, however he know enough not to question it. It's likely a side effect of his change settling and the younger male always gets upset when he's reminded this change effects more than his ability to stay in one form. He grabs the few bags Ichigo packed and follows him outside. They don't bother to lock up the house, no one gets this far unless they allow it, and so they stroll back into the trees with a slow gait. The sun is warm today, yet the two hardly feel it. Their bodies automatically adjust their overall temperature to accommodate the weather, which is something the orangette loves. The minute he found out about that talent, he went out of his way to test it. Everything from dipping his hand in boiling water to rolling in the snow naked… which the teal haired god thoroughly enjoyed watching. Now, he's gleefully weaving through the thick trunks with an absentminded feel to him. Like his feet are guiding his movements and not his mind. With a small smile, Grimmjow watches him and keeps to his own straight path. He's traveled these lands for so long he could walk them blindfolded and describe every last detail as he goes, so he doesn't need to watch where he's going as he keeps his eyes on his mate.

"I can hear Renji's jeep!" Ichigo shouts excitedly. "Hurry up, Grimm! We don't want to miss them! Oh, I can't wait to get to Africa!"

"Ichigo, they're not going to leave without you," Grimmjow points out with a frown. "Good gods, it's like watching that blasted cub all over again."

*Mommy! Daddy! I'm back! *

"Speak of the fucking little devil," he mutters.

Chess is Ichigo's first cub, one that adopted him as a parent one his second trek through this area. Ichigo didn't know it at the time, but that was one of the first signs he was born for Grimmjow… the other was a glowing paw print that marked his skin upon birth. Chess had tried to keep Grimmjow away from his 'mommy' at first, mainly because the other attempted to kill Ichigo when he made it to the temple area, but soon warmed up to him… about three months _after_ they made up in China. By then, the little jaguar cub was living with Renji and Byakuya. He chose to adopt them as 'owners' and since he was old enough to be away from him mother, he was allowed to go with them as long as he was brought for visits.

*Mommy! *

"I'm right here, Chess!" Ichigo calls out. "Oh! I missed you so much!"

The cub leaps for Ichigo, already large enough to knock the other over, and Ichigo tries his hardest to hold onto the bundle of fur and limbs. They end up in the grass, the orangette only inches from slamming his head into a tree. He laughs as Chess licks his face happily, always eager to see his parents, and then the little beast is jumping for Grimmjow. He doesn't fall, his arms holding up the year old jaguar with ease.

*Daddy! I'm so happy to see you; I can't wait to tell you everything that's happened since the last time I visited! *

"Your last visit was three months ago," he almost whines. "I don't have time to listen to three months' worth of worthless…"

"Grimmjow!"

"… Let's talk later," he sighs in relent. "Right now we don't want to be late for our flight."

*I came on a jet here! * Chess states immediately. *We usually come on a boat when we visit and I get my own room, but this time we came on a jet. I'm not allowed to sit with Renji and Byakuya on the jet. They had to put me in a cage and I had to stay with the cargo. I don't… *

"They put you in a cage!" Ichigo hisses in anger.

"Calm down, Kitten," Grimmjow sighs. "You can deal with that later. Right now we need to get to the jeep. Chess, save the stories until the jet. We don't want your mommy having a meltdown before getting in the air."

The jaguar, large enough to reach Grimmjow's knee when sitting, shouldn't have been leaving their side until the age of two. Fortunately for Grimmjow, Chess's mentality far surpassed others of his breed and he deemed Renji worthy of his attention. Now, the cub nods and pushes Ichigo forward with his head on the back of the orangette's calves. The redhead that's known Ichigo since the cradle and more often than not calls the orangette his brother is waiting, his companion in the jeep sending Grimmjow's hackles rising. Shuuhei Hisagi is reading a book, completely oblivious to the threat that looms over him. He scratches the back of his head and frowns, setting his gaze on Renji.

"By the strange feeling of absolute dread I'm getting, I'm gonna have to ask if Pantera is standing behind the jeep."

Grimmjow is astounded at his insight, as the jeep is parked with the back bumper facing the trees he's come out of, but after a year of his death glares he shouldn't be too surprised the other picked up a sixth sense. Renji turns his green gaze over to the trees, grinning brightly at the sight before him. Chess has made himself comfortable across Grimmjow's broad shoulders, tired of walking although it's one of his favorite things to do… he just wants to bother the teal haired god as much as possible, which would be his other favorite thing to do. Ichigo is already dumping the bags in the back of the jeep, hurrying over to hug Renji while Grimmjow walks up alongside Shuuhei. He turns to face the other, Chess's tail immediately smacking him a few good times before he pulls out of reach. The little cub may have warmed up to Grimmjow, but he's never taken to Shuuhei after the threat of losing his mommy again… they had learned later that the jaguar that bore him was killed by a crocodile after getting injured in a fight to protect him. He had wandered into Ichigo's camp accidentally, but immediately knew the orangette would take care of him.

"Hey, Pantera," Shuuhei says cautiously. "Renji didn't tell me you were coming this time… About time, man. You wouldn't believe how much we have to listen to Ichigo complain about your absence… I think one time he was adamant he'd end up dying from the pain it caused. I think he was being a little dramatic, but I've noticed that isn't out of the ordinary for him."

Ichigo scowls over at the other, yet doesn't say anything. Grimmjow, sending his mate a cocky smirk, jumps into the back with Chess. The young jaguar hurries from his shoulders to his lap, purring loudly at the attention he's basically demanding from the one he calls his 'daddy'. Grimmjow scratches behind his ear, watching as Ichigo climbs onto the front seat before he crawls over to the back with him. Chess debates exchanging laps, yet settles for stretching out between the two.

"Next stop, the small airport that really can't be considered anything more than a wide dirt path," Renji laughs. "Everyone ready?"

There's a short cheer that answers him, the redhead slamming his foot on the gas and almost sending those in the back toppling out. Chess mewls in agitation, earning a sheepish glance from Renji before they all reposition themselves to accommodate for the other's driving habits. Shuuhei is safe in the passenger seat, though his skin is a shade greener than usual. Grimmjow has his reservations on leaving his home, especially since the only one guarding it will be Yorouchi… who can be quite forgetful at times… yet this is what Ichigo wants. He'd do anything to make the other happy, though he hopes his happiness doesn't come at the price of their home.

* * *

Just the background leading into the new story, nothing big if you read 'Naturalist'. It's not much, probably could've been better, but it's still something! =) I'll try to keep the story going just as good as I did 'Naturalist', but that may be difficult to beat. Stick with me, it can't turn out that awefully bad. ;p

Ichi: Next time, Grimm and I are drawing straws to see who suffers.

Grimm: It was Ichi's idea, he was tired of being picked on.

Vae: As an added bonus, Renji and Shuuhei will be drawing as well! =)

Grimm: Yes! It's about time that little homewrecker gets his ass kicked! =3

Ichi: We weren't together, Grimm, you can't call Shuuhei a homewrecker unless we were married.

Grimm: I can call him whatever I want, I'm a god in this fic. =p

Vae: *didn't tell them straws are of the same length*

BTW, I just think it's only fair to mention my posting may become erratic. I apologize ahead of time, but my spare time is now split between writing my book, writing my fics, facebook (damn thing just keeps pulling me in), and making some plushies for a side business sort of thing with a friend of mine. She makes commisions for conventions, her friend makes props, and I just learned how to crochet anime characters! Anyway, I'm tryign to get ready for the next convention she can get a table at, so... yeah... I'll try to keep up, but I can't promise anything ;p


	2. Chapter 2

Update to Hunter *choir voice* I know, right? It took forever! D8 I'm sorry. I hope this is good enough to keep you wanting more ;p Chess is way out of hand in this one, just to warn you. I think he's going through his terrible twos or something... scary. I feel awful for poor Grimm-kitty T^T

Ichi: I don't. It's about time someone _else_ gets tormented!

Grimm: Why couldn't it be something else? Give me illness! Give me obsticles! Give me Shiro for fuck's sake! Just don't give me that damn little cub! D8

Ichi: And how, exactly, would she be giving you Shiro? *glare*

Grimm: Isn't he usually attempting to kill me for looking at you lustfully? *confused*

Vae: Don't worry, Grimm-kitty, he's just jealous! =)

Ichi: I AM NOT!

Vae: *whisper to Grimm* Totally jealous.

* * *

Chapter 2

The jeep pulls up to the small airport, nothing but a long dirt path for a runway and an old shack used for a station. Grimmjow is knocked backward out of the vehicle as Chess uses him as a springboard to jump out. He automatically grabs Ichigo, both of them toppling out and the orangette landing heavily on his mate's stomach. Both gasp in pain, Chess hopping around them excitedly before rushing over to the tall raven haired man that's stepping out of the station.

"Hello, Chess," Byakuya Kuchiki smirks slightly. "Did you enjoy your little trip?"

The feline bounces around his lithe form in answer, leaping up to place dirty paws on a white dress shirt and purring loudly. Though Byakuya isn't happy about the paw prints, it's happened enough he's learned to pack spare shirts. Ichigo roams over and hugs his 'brother', the other man having seen him as his 'sister' since he started hanging out with Rukia. Rukia, for her part, never introduced him as anything _but_ 'her little sister'. The first time they met, Byakuya scolded her for calling Ichigo that… but she commented 'he's practically a girl mentally anyway'. The argument never lived longer than that, both too stubborn to admit defeat and settling for a stalemate.

"It's nice to see you again, Ichigo," Byakuya smiles. "It's been too long."

"We've all been busy," the orangette chuckles.

"Hey! A little help loading the damn plane would be nice!" Renji shouts from beneath an armful of bags. "Two fucking gods standing around and neither can make carrying luggage any easier! What good are they?"

"I heard that!" Grimmjow hisses. "If you could control your little pest, I might be able to do something to help!"

"_My_ little pest? He's _your_ damn kid!"

"He is not my..!"

*Daddy! Daddy! * Chess shouts as he runs around Grimmjow's feet. *Daddy, are we getting on the plane? Are we? I don't wanna stay with the bags! I wanna sit with you and momma! *

"Chess… Chess, stop running… Chess! Damn it, sit still!"

*Are you and mommy sitting with the luggage? Do you count as pets? Will you stay with me in the bottom of the plane, Daddy? *

"Chess… Ch… Chess!"

Everyone watches stupefied as Grimmjow chases around the cub, akin to a parent racing after their child on a sugar high. Finally, Chess skids to a stop and leaps up to land on his daddy's back. Grimmjow goes down, Renji and Shuuhei bursting out with laughter, and Ichigo sighs before whistling for Chess. The cub hurries to his mommy's side his tail whipping all over the place in his excitement.

"Chess, you need to settle down so we can pack things up," he scolds. "And I really don't think Grimmjow can handle this much abuse in one day… pace yourself."

*Okay! *

"I hate your cub," Grimmjow hisses in irritation as he stalks over.

"_Our_ cub."

"He's _your_ cub when he gets on my nerves."

"… That's like all the time."

Their conversation is interrupted when the pilot walks over, a couple stewardesses following him with hesitant smiles on their faces. Ichigo is well known around the world, as is Byakuya Kuchiki, and it's always an honor to work for them. The jet belongs to Byakuya, but these crew members are new.

"The luggage is packed up and the cage is ready for your pet," the pilot states pleasantly.

"Cage?" Ichigo hisses. "There will be no cage; my cub will sit with us."

"Um… I'm sorry, but…"

"End of discussion!" the orangette snaps. "Chess, we're leaving."

*Yes, momma! * Chess purrs.

The pilot tries to find the words to argue, looking to Byakuya for a little bit of help. The raven simply shrugs and walks after the vibrant haired male, gripping the back of Renji's neck and pushing him forward on the way by. Shuuhei chuckles as he hurries to catch up, bypassing Grimmjow and sending him a cocky look.

"Cute kid," he teases. "Glad I don't have one."

"You're gonna have my foot up your ass if you don't shut it," the panther god snarls.

Shuuhei quiets, too smart to press his luck with the god, and quickens his pace to reach the jet. Chess is sitting with Ichigo, carefully curling up in the back of the isle next to the orangette's seat. Grimmjow takes the window seat, purring when his mate leans against him and uses his shoulder for a pillow. The stewardess walks in, yet stays well away from the feline lounging in the isle.

"We're just about to take off," she announces. "Please keep your pet under control, or we'll have to land and place it in the cargo."

"Chess is very well behaved… as long as Grimmjow isn't too close," Ichigo mutters in afterthought. "Don't worry, he'll be good. Isn't that right, cub?"

*Of course, momma, * Chess purrs at the warning in his mother's voice.

"See? He's a good boy."

"But… um… I don't…" she stammers.

"Just let it go," Renji whispers.

She nods and walks away, the orangette already dismissing her as he opens a book to read. The plane takes off and Chess lifts his head, quickly laying it back down with his ears lying flat when Ichigo shoots him a warning scowl. Grimmjow is watching out the window as the ground falls away, ignoring the little cub watching him intently.

*Daddy? * Chess murmurs.

"Take a nap, Chess," he sighs out.

*Daddy. *

"What?" he hisses.

*… I have to go potty. *

Grimmjow's face turns red in anger, Ichigo smirking beside him at the comment. Chess had already gone to the bathroom; he's just irritating the teal haired male and Grimmjow knows this. Although the cub doesn't get up and wander around like he wants to, he spends the whole flight verbally annoying his daddy. By the time he's knocked out and sleeping, Grimmjow is ready to strangle him.

"Grimmjow, the flight is halfway over," Ichigo soothes. "Just calm down, okay?"

"I can't believe they brought that little irritation," he growls.

"Grimm, he's our cub."

"There's a reason they grow up and leave the den," he hisses. "That's the day I treasured! Why the hell does he have to keep coming back?"

"Because we love him," Ichigo bristles in warning. "And he still has a lot he needs to learn from us… you in particular! Now stop your belly aching!"

"… If you were a woman, I'd swear it was your time of the month."

Grimmjow yelps in pain when Ichigo bites the shoulder he's been using as a pillow. Grumbling his exasperation, he settles back to get some sleep while his mini-devil is out cold. Renji is asleep beside Byakuya already, one hand dangling down where Chess's tail coils around his wrist. Shuuhei is quietly snoozing in the seats before the couple, headset on and music blaring. Ichigo puts his book away, moving away to raise the armrest of his chair and scoot close to Grimmjow. His legs curl into the aisle seat, the rows three seats across, and he wraps his arms around his mate's as he snuggles close. Grimmjow sighs and holds his submissive against him, kissing the top of his head and getting comfortable.

*Awe, you two are so cute! * a voice coos in his mind.

*Yorouchi, * he muses mentally.

*Why don't you ever call my mom? * the cat goddess huffs. *I basically gave you life, you know. *

*You tell me that every time we have this argument. Why are you bothering me? *

*I had a vision, * she comments seriously. *I have a bad feeling your past is about to catch up to you. *

*Brilliant. Might I remind you I have a lot of past to catch up to me? What, specifically, should I be worried about? *

*I can't be certain, I'm sorry. All I can say is that Ichigo is in danger, * she murmurs before cheering. *On the bright side, however, I'm about to figure out the answer to a question I've had for eons! *

*Which would be? *

*Oh… uh… well… it's not something I'm willing to share until I get the answer. *

*Why? * he inquires suspiciously.

*Look at the time, * she comments in a rushed manner. *My growing boy needs his rest. Goodnight, sweetheart! *

*Yorouchi? * Grimmjow questions. "Yorouchi? Hey! Damn her! *

He's left to worry over her warning, knowing she would never bring it up unless something was about to happen to his mate. He's always been Yorouchi's favorite creation, the only one she insists call her mom. She's always had his best interest at heart, which led her to create Ichigo for him, and he loves her very much… but calling her mom seems like such an insult to the powerful goddess. He knows he's not perfect and she deserves to have a perfect child. With a heavy hearted sigh, he closes his eyes and allows himself a bit of rest.

He's woken by Chess jumping into his lap, the cub's weight knocking the air from his lungs when those paws slam into his stomach. Ichigo is already up, rubbing sleep from his eyes as Shuuhei is smacked repeated by the cub's tail. He swats at it, still asleep and refusing to wake for the annoyance brushing against his face. Chess feels his hand on his tail, stilling a moment before slowly turning in Grimmjow's lap. One front paw rests on the back of Shuuhei's chair, helping him balance his weight as he crouches over it, and the other is raised ever so slightly. He bats at Shuuhei's nose gently, careful not to hurt the other, and is rewarded with a sleepy moan and a return smack. Upset at the return hit, Chess pulls back his heavy paw a bit further and hits Shuuhei hard enough on the side of his head to knock him forward against the seat ahead of him.

"What the hell!" he sputters as he's shaken awake. "Evil little cat! You hit me!"

*You hit me first! * Chess yowls in complaint.

"What did he say?" the raven asks Ichigo.

"He said you hit him first," he waves off. "Technically, Chess, your tail was batting him before he hit you. Tell him you're sorry and let's go, I'm eager to get to the savanna."

*… I'm only apologizing 'cause momma told me to, * he meows to Shuuhei. *Not 'cause I want to. You totally deserved it and daddy will agree with me 'cause he likes me more than you. *

"… That didn't sound like an apology," Shuuhei mutters suspiciously.

"He apologized," Grimmjow assures. "But he also said you deserved and I'd agree with him, because I like him more than you."

He moves to grab the bags from the overhead compartment as Chess scampers over to the other seats, unwilling to leave his daddy while Ichigo is still nearby. Shuuhei takes in the translation, uncertain how to respond to it, and finally asks the first thing that comes to mind.

"… Do you?"

"Agree with him, or like him more?" Grimmjow inquires with a smirk.

"Both."

"Yep."

"To which one?"

"Both."

Grimmjow chuckles at the raven's stupefied look, patting his hip for Chess to follow him. The cub bounds after him, stopping only a moment to stick his tongue out at Shuuhei. Astounded by the clearly human action, it takes him a moment to remember they've landed and everyone is disembarking. He grabs his things and rushes after them. The heat outside the jet smacks him in the face, already drawing sweat from his skin as he searches for the larger god.

"Hey! I didn't know he could do that," he comments. "Is that normal?"

"What?"

"Sticking his tongue out like that," he clarifies. "Isn't that a human thing?"

"Oh… Ichigo and Renji have a tendency to think making faces at him is cute," he waves off. "The cub is more intelligent than normal felines, so he picked it up quickly. He's always been rather good at mimicking, which has landed me in some seriously uncomfortable father-son talks."

"How uncomfortable can it be; he's a cat."

"Imagine your kid walking up to you and asking 'Daddy, where do cubs come from'. I've also gotten 'I want a baby brother and mommy told me to ask you'. Then there was 'I heard Renji crying out like mommy does at night, is it normal for submissive mates to have bad dreams every night'. Oh! And my personal favorite… 'Daddy, what's bondage? Renji said Byakuya and him were thinking of playing with it. Do you and mommy play with it'?"

Shuuhei stares at him a long moment before laughing hysterically, the panther god brushing it off as he helps pack up the jeep. The orangette and Renji bid Byakuya goodbye, hurrying over to the jeep and hopping in. Byakuya will stay in a hotel within the nearest city, not one to enjoy camping out amidst wild animals, and he'll patiently await a phone call from Renji as he deals with business matters in the city. Grimmjow rests in the back of the jeep with Chess and Ichigo, the orangette cuddled up against him once more where he belongs. Chess is lying across both their laps, watching the herds of antelopes galloping past as they drive on.

*I want one! * he cheers.

"I'll help you chase one down later, squirt," Grimmjow chuckles. "It'll be dinner."

"Grimm, that's gross," Ichigo murmurs.

"He's gotta learn to hunt, Kitten," the older male shrugs. "At least I can teach him that."

Giving up on the conversation before an argument that he most definitely won't win starts, Ichigo shakes his head and returns it to his mate's shoulder. His little baby is growing up far faster than he would've liked. Chess keeps his eyes on the antelope, letting them stray to a large slender feline stalking them in the brush. Riveted to the sight of this new cat he's never seen before, the jaguar cub just sits and watches in a hushed silence. The cheetah darts forward, sprinting at first and breaking into a fast run that baffles the cub. It easily takes down a smaller antelope, the runt of the adults. Grimmjow notes how fascinated the cub seems, smirking at him and enjoying the silence that now lays heavily upon them. When Ichigo looks up, chess is about to leap from the jeep. He shouts and Renji hits the brakes, the cub jumping from the vehicle and racing into the wilderness. Distraught, the orangette bails from the jeep as well and hurries after the cub that can't survive here alone. Renji is staring after them, at a loss for what to do, so Grimmjow helps out.

"Keep going," he sighs as he exits the jeep. "I'll go after them and meet you at the campsite, okay?"

A quick nod and the jeep speeds away, leaving Grimmjow trail after his family. Shaking his head, he asks himself once more why he even bothers with that bundle of energy… yet knows he'd do anything for Ichigo.

* * *

Lmao! Chess is so much fun when he's tormenting Grimmjow ;p Sorry there wasn't much in this chapter, too much dialog I guess... but what can you do with a kid around *shrugs* They just talk to much. Anyway, I'm glad you all took the time to read! =D Hopefully, I'll have something else to post for you soon. (Actually already has another chapter of Divine finished and ready to post)

Vae: Wait... who said that? I most certainly do not! *looking around attempting to be innocent*

Ichi: Divine? Seriously? Now what humiliation am I forced to endure?

Vae: I don't know what you're talking about! There's no new chapter of Divine waiting to be posted in my Doc Manager tab! *sweats nervously*

Ichi: I do have to be humiliated, don't I! Delete it! Delete it right now, damn it! *shakes Vae*

Grimm & Shiro: Post it! Post it! Post it! Post it! *totally egging authoress on*

Vae: Sorry, Ichi, the readers demand it!

Ichi: They bribed you! You crooked, immoral authoress!

Vae: *pocketing more pictures* When you get over your shyness, I'm sure you can figure out a bribe I'll be drawn to quicker than theirs.

Ichi: Evil. You are completely evil!

Vae: I try ;p


	3. Chapter 3

Okay, okay. We all had fun with Chess in the first couple chapters, but now it's time for the first conflict! Hmm... what shall it be this time? You'll just have to read to find out! I hope you enjoy it!

Ichi: I really thought I'd get away with not being tortured this time. *whine*

Grimm: Where's the fun in that?

Ichi: You wouldn't be saying that if you were the one getting tormented.

Grimm: Probably not, but that's not the case.

Ichi: *glowers angrily*

Vae: Oh with the fic! XD

* * *

Chapter 3

The heat is stifling as he walks calmly through the savanna, the sound of Ichigo calling Chess keeping him up to date on their location. The antelope herds have departed, the burning sun finally starting its descent back to the horizon, and Grimmjow shakes off the heat as though it's nothing. Ichigo's yelp of surprise has him racing without thought, the burst of energy taking him to his mate's side in seconds. Ichigo is standing in shock as Chess faces down with the cheetah that had so fascinated him, Grimmjow rolling cyan orbs as he watches.

"Chess," he states in warning.

*You're fast! * Chess purrs. *How do you run that fast? I can't do that. *

The cheetah hisses, raising a paw to attack the smaller feline. At the show of aggression he's not used to, Chess lays his ears back and cowers a bit. Unfortunately, he remembers his momma is with him and growls in mock threat. The cheetah swings, the only thing saving the cub being Grimmjow's white furred body. He had leapt in between them at the last minute, taking the paw to the shoulder and snarling at the claws that rake his skin. Ignoring the feline attempting to protect its kill, Grimmjow turns to face his cub and gently lifts Chess by the nape of his neck. Ichigo doesn't take long to shift into his jaguar form, hurrying to his mate's side and licking Chess's head. The cheetah hisses and hunkers down for another assault, yet Ichigo meets it furiously with the hair along his back raised and a snarl ripping from his lips.

*Back down, feline, * Grimmjow states.

At the booming voice reverberating in its mind, the cheetah backs away and cowers. Ichigo swings in warning anyway, his tail swaying in irritation, and stalks off to follow his larger mate. Chess says nothing the whole trip, the small family stopping within a thicket of tall grass and sparse trees to rest a bit. There's no way they'll be able to catch up to Renji and Shuuhei today and the night will be cooler to walk in, so Grimmjow keeps them close as they rest the day away near a food and water source.

*Now do you understand why I never take you on these trips? * Ichigo scolds the cub.

*Yes, momma, * he sulks. *I'm sorry. *

*You don't leave us like that! What if we hadn't of followed? What if we didn't reach you before that cheetah did? *

*I never saw a cat like that before, I was curious. *

*Grimm! Talk to him! *

Grimmjow sighs; lifting his head from his massive paws and turns his lazy gaze onto the two. Ichigo is lying close, Chess curled up against his stomach as the jaguar lounges. He stands and shakes the grass from his fur, taking the few steps needed to reach the two before curling up with Chess between the larger cats.

*Chess, this isn't home, * Grimmjow explains. *I haven't wandered this place in a very long time and these creatures don't know me upon sight like those at home. When we go out on these journeys, you need to stay close to your mother and me… or we'll have to keep you locked up in the city with Byakuya. *

*I'll be good, I promise. *

*Good. I'll get us something to eat, you stay with… *

*Teach him how to hunt, Grimmjow, * Ichigo comments quietly. *I need to sleep and I want one of us to watch him. *

*Are you feeling well, Ichi? * Grimmjow asks cautiously.

*I'm just tired; I'll be fine after a nap. *

He nods and stands up, lifting a paw to draw their cub close to him. Once Chess is on his feet, the two head toward the stream a few feet away. Ichigo lays his head in his paws, yawning widely and closing his eyes to rest. A shift in the grass nearby has him alert and ready to pounce in seconds, a tall blonde man traipsing toward him. His hair is shaggy and his eyes, hidden beneath the brim of a green and white striped hat, are a stormy blue-green. His green jacket is zipped up, hands in the pockets of his white jeans. When he gets a few feet from Ichigo, he stops and crouches down to look at him.

"Hmm… my, Yorouchi outdid herself on you," he smiles playfully. "No doubt Grimmjow is close by, correct? He doesn't strike me as the type of feline to make the same mistake twice."

*Who the hell are you? * Ichigo growls.

"My name is…"

*Kisuke, * Grimmjow hisses from the other side of their little nest. *What the hell are you doing here? Is Yorouchi in one of her moods again? *

"Regrettably, yes," he sighs dramatically. "She's been pitching a hissy fit since her vision."

Grimmjow uses one paw to usher Chess before him, the cub prancing over to Ichigo proudly with a small fish in his mouth. Confused, Ichigo glances to Grimmjow and catches his tail wrapped around two larger fish as he stalks closer. He circles Ichigo a couple times, dropping the fish before his mate, and lies down beside him.

*I caught a fish, momma! * Chess purrs happily as he sets his fish down on the pile. *See? It's a big fish! Daddy says I did good! *

*You did! * Ichigo purrs as he licks his cub's head. *Very good, Chess. Soon you'll be catching fish larger than you! *

Kisuke watches the interaction, sending Grimmjow a strange look before clearing his throat. The small family looks his way, Ichigo waving a paw to invite him to sit down. He doesn't know any other gods but Grimmjow and Yorouchi, but this blonde man doesn't seem to be threat enough for Grimmjow to maul him. Once he's seated, Chess inches forward and sniffs at him curiously.

*You smell like Granny Yorouchi, * he mewls.

"No, she just carries a bit of my scent on her," he chuckles. "And you would be..?"

*His name is Chess,* Grimmjow comments. *He's our cub. *

"Wow… that was fast."

*He imprinted Ichigo when we first met, * the white panther hisses.

"Oh! That makes more sense!" the blonde grins. "How are you getting along with you mate? I know Yorouchi couldn't stop talking about you two… well… since it happened."

Ichigo looks to Grimmjow, the white panther's even gaze unnerving in its intensity. After a long moment of silence, the jaguar bristles and reaches over to smack his mate. A yelp of surprise more than pain emits from the larger feline, Chess snickering at the punishment from between Ichigo's front legs.

*We're doing fine, * he grumbles. *Why are you here, Kisuke? The god of fate doesn't visit people lightly. *

"Not most people," he agrees. "But you're my son. I'm allowed to visit my son on a whim, aren't I?"

*That's your dad? * Ichigo wonders curiously.

*I have a papa! * Chess purrs.

*That's right, Chess, * Grimmjow grins deviously. *I'll even let you visit him whenever you want! *

*Oh boy! *

"… Why does that comment give me a strange sense of foreboding?" the blonde god questions nervously.

Ichigo smiles at the other, noting that Grimmjow doesn't really talk about his father as much as his mother. Of course, Yorouchi seems far more persistent when it comes to her almost daily visits and conversations. Grimmjow paws the fish closer to Ichigo, prompting him to eat before it goes bad, and the jaguar leans down to nibble on the meal to pacify him. The large panther nods in satisfaction, yet doesn't turn away from the blonde god.

"I have to admit, I'm terribly disappointed in the less than welcoming reception," Kisuke pouts playfully. "I had expected my son to be overjoyed upon seeing me!"

*Have you forgotten that every time you pay me a visit, Fate is thrown into fucking chaos after you leave? * Grimmjow growls. *I'm still quite aware of all the things I had to deal with… that wonderful hurricane you let loose, the drought that one year that nearly destroyed my jungle, the plague that wiped out the village to the south, the migration of those less than civil natives that tried to skin me alive, and let's not forget the death of the only human I ever loved in my youth. *

"… Not in that order," Kisuke chuckles sheepishly. "I'm sorry, Grimmjow, I can't help it. Not all of my visits left you hurting… one of them led to your meeting that human, you know. It also led to Chess meeting Ichigo!"

*… I'll kill you, * Grimmjow utters flatly as he unsheathes his claws.

Ichigo intervenes immediately, his paw lashing out in a punishing blow that has Chess scampering cautiously over to Kisuke. The panther shakes his head, turning to see his mate crouched down and snarling in warning. Apparently, Ichigo is a tad more maternal toward their cub than Grimmjow thought. He mutters an apology, scooting away from his enraged mate fractionally and making certain the jaguar lies back down before turning away.

"My, his temper is worse than your mother's," Kisuke remarks quietly. "I feel sorry for you."

*I'm guessing Yorouchi… *

"Come now, Grimmjow, you've been our child for how many centuries now?" the blonde sighs in exasperation. "If I have to listen to one more century of you calling us by our name and her whining about how she just wants to be a good mother, I'm likely to set loose the next dark ages."

*Grimm, it won't kill you, * Ichigo snaps. *They raised you, didn't they? *

*Define raising… *

A irritated growl rumbles from Ichigo's lips and Grimmjow slinks a bit further away, sighing in relent and deciding if it makes his mate happy he can stomach calling Kisuke 'dad'… he doesn't deserve the perfect child, he deserves as big a headache as he causes.

*Fine, but I'll never feel good enough to call Yorouchi 'mom'. *

"She doesn't need the perfect cub, Grimmjow, she just needs a cub to love," the blonde smiles softly. "There isn't a cub in the world she loves more than you; you can give her that small gift of thanks."

*… She doesn't know you're here does she? *

Kisuke stops, his smile falling to a sheepish one, and rubs the back of his neck. It's obvious Yorouchi isn't aware of his whereabouts, yet Ichigo doesn't know why that should matter. Gods come and go as they please, right?

"I may have snuck out when she was catnapping."

*You're so in for it, * Grimmjow chuckles maliciously, his lips bare fang in a feral grin and his ears laying back.

"I think she'll cut me some slack this time," Kisuke smiles knowingly. "When I leave this time, I'll be leaving you with a good present!"

*I'm afraid to ask. *

More rustling and the two conversing tense, Ichigo looks up from his fish and Chess hurries back over to his momma. Carefully, the jaguar tucks it's cub against his chest and glowers at the newcomer approaching. A head of violet locks pulled back in a ponytail peeks through, an exotic woman with dark skin and sharp golden eyes casts her gaze over the others and frowns at the blonde scrambling to hide behind the large white panther.

"There you are!" the woman in khakis and a tank top snarls. "I thought I warned you to stay away from Grimmjow!"

"I have a right to see my child, too!" the blonde god whines.

"Not without me to block your fucking chaotic magic!" she hisses. "I knew I should've asked Stark to have a cub with me instead!"

"Oh, that would've gone over well," Kisuke snorts in amusement. "The goddess of felines and the god of canines coming together to create a child. Who do you think would've killed the other first?"

"Stark is the only canine I wouldn't mind breeding with! He has the perfect temperament, his power is calm and logical, and he's too lazy to think about meddling in Grimmjow's life!"

"I'll have you know, our cub wields my more destructive power like a pro!"

"Because I taught him!"

Grimmjow rolls his eyes once more, wondering why his life can't be boring and predictable like the humans outside his jungle. Ichigo is getting restless, his tail twitching as he tries to keep up with conversation that's quickly wearing thin on his nerves, and Grimmjow doesn't want to get hit again. He stands and saunters over to his parents, stopping just between the two that haven't noticed he's moved and roaring as loudly as possible. Both jump about three inches off the ground and turn wide eyes down to their cub.

*Now that I have your attention, * Grimmjow purrs. *Might we stop this argument before Ichigo joins in? He hasn't exactly been having the best day. *

The two clam up, sending apologetic glances the jaguar's way, and Ichigo relaxes his tense muscles before deciding to clean his cub. Chess had gotten quite dirty while splashing about the river. Though he would've been sick to his stomach before his meeting with Grimmjow at the very thought of giving a cub a tongue bath, now that his mind his mostly feline at the moment it seems like second nature. The two gods in human form return their attention to their cub and one another.

"We'll be leaving now, Grimm-kitty," Yorouchi sighs. "Let's go, trouble maker."

She grabs Kisuke's ear and starts tugging, the blonde whining in pain as he follows behind. Grimmjow sighs in irritation, wondering what horror will befall him this time, and turns back to his small family. Chess is climbing on Ichigo's back, the jaguar watching him curiously as he lounges, and the fish lies forgotten before him. He wrinkles his nose as the fish's scent touches it, walking over to bury the meal that's sat in the sun too long untouched. Ichigo lies his head down and falls asleep almost instantly, vaguely noting that Chess leaves to follow Grimmjow. Both he and the cub ate their fill while Grimmjow and Kisuke talked, so all the white panther has to do is find a meal for himself. He takes Chess back to the river, sitting quietly as he watches the fish and his cub stalks a bird next to him.

*Chess, don't go far, * he remarks.

*I won't, daddy. *

Ichigo sleeps quietly within his area, his ear flicking at the sound of movement in the grass. He can make out four padded paws and brushes it off as Grimmjow returning, stretching languidly and getting more comfortable. A larger feline nudges his side with its nose, the jaguar growling in annoyance and turning away from the one trying to wake him. Teeth in the nape of his neck and a body most definitely not Grimmjow's mounting him has Ichigo bolting awake with a yowl of fear. The larger cat is a male lion and it's taking this golden opportunity to gain a smaller mate, the jaguar god cursing Yorouchi for giving him a female scent in this form. Before the cat can enter him, a heavier weight slams against it and Ichigo scrambles away. His heart is racing as he looks behind him with ears back and tail tucked, catching Grimmjow and the lion circling one another. Chess cowers by Ichigo, peeking around his hind legs fearfully as his daddy roars in rage and swings at the male lion. His aura radiates from him violently, his power shaking the ground beneath his feet as spires of stone spike around him. The lion realizes what Grimmjow is in time to cringes away from him, head bowed in apology and tail dragging the ground as he slinks out of the small area. Roaring one last time in a mix of warning and triumph, Grimmjow paces before returning to his mate.

*Are you okay? * he wonders as his anger fades.

*I… I think so. Just a little shaken. *

*Don't worry, I won't leave you again. *

Ichigo nods and Grimmjow licks his face as they lay down, the large white panther practically draping himself over the jaguar as Chess curls up against Ichigo's side. The jaguar's heart is slowly calming, his breathing still rapid in his panic, and Grimmjow purrs against him in attempts to help him relax. Chess watches his parents, knowing something bad happened to his momma and not understanding what exactly it was. Ichigo relaxes beneath the ministrations of his mate, shaking the ordeal in hopes of getting some sleep now that the moon is up.

* * *

There you have it! The first of Ichigo's more likely than not extensive torment! XD And just as i said before, Ichigo didn't get chased by a cheetah... he almost got mounted by a lion! There was a cheetah in there, but no chasing ;p

Grimm: You should've let me kill the fucker! How dare it touch what's mine!

Ichi: I'm not yours!

Grimm: Hell you aren't!

Chess: ... Momma and daddy are arguing again. Looks like we'll just have to get back to the fic later, because I don't think this is gonna be short... It never is when they get onto this topic. *sighs*


	4. Chapter 4

The winner! ;p I'm glad someone picked it, but I'm beginning to think no one has an interest in Dream anymore T^T It's okay, I'm ending it soon =) I've been working on that for the last couple days! Yet I barely got anything done *sighs* ^^; Your new pool: **Dream x2, Lust x1, Tiger x1. **Happy reviewing! XD I'd also like to say I'm also located in 'An archive of our own', just in case anyone would like to browse there =) I heard a lot of members of FF went there when they thought their fics would be deleted.

Shiro: Yet we're still here! =p

Ichi: Yep, you're still bugging the world. *rolls eyes*

Shiro: And I'm fuckin' good at it! XD

Ichi: *facepalm* Why me?

* * *

Chapter 4

The small family is quick to rise the next morning, Chess grumbling in irritation as Grimmjow's large paw rolls him in an unwanted wake up call. Ichigo scoops the cub over to him for a morning bath, the small jaguar whining the whole while. As Ichigo takes care of their cub, Grimmjow heads out to the river to find their breakfast. This time he doesn't go out of earshot and keeps one cyan orb on his lover through the dry brush.

*Grimmjow, * Ichigo purrs as they join him. *Will we be leaving after breakfast? I'm sure Renji is already beside himself with worry and Shuuhei isn't likely making matters better. *

*We'll leave once you've eaten. *

*I wonder what surprise Papa Kisuke left, * Chess pipes up as he bats at Ichigo's tail. *Do you know, daddy? *

*It's hard to tell with him, * Grimmjow sighs. *I usually don't have to worry about it for a few weeks… but the 'good' surprises always have me paranoid until they show their ugly faces. *

*I'm sure his idea of good isn't a bad one, * Ichigo scoffs as his ears lay back. *Let's eat and head toward camp, I'm eager to start getting those photos! *

Grimmjow grumbles beneath his breath, wishing the smaller male would forget about his photos for once. It's not that he doesn't like Ichigo scouring the world for dangerous predators… it's the never ending reminder his mate might as well wear an 'I'm bait, come eat me' sign above his head in neon lights. Non-fail, every time he heads out for these stupid paintings Grimmjow ends up zapping himself halfway across the word to save the orangette from one predator or another. Last time it wasn't even a predator, it was a pack of irritated _monkeys_! He can't even hunt down a fucking _lizard_ without getting bitten!

*Mama, why don't you just turn into a jaguar and let your friends take pictures of you? * Chess questions curiously. *You're a wild animal, too! *

*Excellent question, cub! * Grimmjow remarks with a cool and mischievous look toward his mate. *Why don't you? It would be a lot safer. *

*Why don't you let me paint you in your panther form? * the jaguar hisses. *Besides, it's not the same! *

*Of course it's not, the worst you can do to yourself is chase your fucking tail, * the panther snorts derisively.

Ichigo takes an irritated swap at the larger feline, Grimmjow dodging it with a feral grin on his lips that showcases his sharp teeth. Chess watches the interaction, knowing without a doubt he'll be wanting to sleep in Renji's tent once they get back. This is one of those times when his parents need 'alone' time, at least that's what the female panthers say when he has to stay in the den with the other cubs.

The trio walks most of the day, stalking through brush and across open expanses to locate the campsite. Ichigo loves being a feline, loves wrestling with his cub playfully… and with Grimmjow not so playfully.

*Momma, look! Renji! * Chess cheers happily. *And I smell food! *

The small family saunters over to the campsite, Chess bounding around his parents excitedly before jumping on an unsuspecting redhead. Renji cries out in surprise, Shuuhei laughing as he tries to tell his friend it's the cub they know well.

"Chess! You can't do that," Renji frowns. "I thought you were gonna eat me!"

*Yuck, you wouldn't have tasted very good, * Chess comments as he sticks out his tongue.

Grimmjow and Ichigo change back, the orange haired god a bit dizzy from a feeling of vertigo. He leans on Grimmjow and the other lets him gladly, Grimmjow's arms wrapping around the other as he nibbles on Ichigo's ear.

"Hey! Save it for tonight!" Shuuhei frowns. "I don't need to see this shit!"

"Jealous," Grimmjow snickers.

"Shut up, Grimm," Ichigo sighs. "I'm gonna get started, okay? Chess, do you want to come?"

*Nope, * the little cub states. *I like eating more than getting chased. *

"Good boy!" the older god grins feral.

Ichigo rolls his eyes and heads to the tents, intent on grabbing his camera and getting something done today. He'll be painting near the end of their trip, as he doesn't want the easels ruined, so right now is just photos.

The watering hole isn't far from their camp, sporting a wide array of animals just lounging about or getting a drink. Ichigo crouches in the sparse brush there, grinning as he snaps some shots. He licks his lips as he zooms in on a small family of elephants, the baby no more than a few weeks old. A water bottle is set on the back of his neck and Ichigo sighs in relief, his amber orbs turning to locate the one that did it. Grimmjow is crouching beside him, watching the area curiously as old memories surface.

"It hasn't changed a bit," he murmurs.

"Isn't that a good thing?"

"Sometimes," Grimmjow relents. "Sometimes not. Every other time I came here, something bad happened… poachers were always a problem in these lands."

"What happened?"

"I was shot a few times, captured a couple," he shrugs. "Nothing big, but nothing good either. Are you almost done? Renji and Shuuhei are just fixing dinner."

Ichigo nods, finishing up with his roll of film and getting up to join the others. Renji and Shuuhei are already eating, Chess begging at Renji's feet with huge eyes. Grimmjow growls at the cub, Chess slinking away to 'long-distance' beg by the tents.

"Damn it, Chess!" Grimmjow snaps. "You know how to hunt, go get a fish or something."

"Grimmjow, I don't want him by the watering hole," Ichigo frowns. "I saw crocodiles in there! Just take him out and teach him how to take down an antelope or something."

"Tomorrow."

"Well then, he's eating with us tonight."

Ichigo sets some food down for the cub, Chess happily bouncing over to snap it up. Grimmjow rolls his eyes, waiting for Ichigo to turn his back before gently nudging the cub over with his foot. Chess shoots him a dirty look, hunkering down over his food before growling as fiercely as a cub can.

"Oh you're so scary," Grimmjow snorts derisively.

"Grimmjow, stop teasing Chess," Ichigo frowns.

Renji and Shuuhei snicker at the reprimand, yet quiet once Grimmjow growls at them. Ichigo sits beside his mate, sighing in an almost loving fashion as he snuggles close. The redhead isn't stupid; he knows that sound very well. He and Ichigo had grown up together after all; they're practically brothers in everything but blood, so he knows Chess will be keeping him company tonight.

"I'm going to bed," he announces with a stretch. "Come on, Chess, you can stay with me tonight."

*Good, I don't want to see momma and daddy playing like big cats, * he mumbles.

Grimmjow rolls his eyes, scoffing at the comment. He doesn't know why Ichigo doesn't just tell the brat they have sex, he knows enough about it anyway without actually realizing it. Chess scampers after Renji, Shuuhei taking that as a good sign to leave as well. Once Grimmjow and Ichigo are alone, the larger male can't help but pounce on his mate.

"Grimmjow! What the hell are you doing?" Ichigo snaps.

"Playing like big cats," he remarks sarcastically through his feral grin.

"Not out here, you idiot!"

"Run with me."

"I've told you already, I'm not having sex with you in a feline form. I'm just not comfortable with that idea yet."

Grimmjow huffs, yet nods in disappointment. They've had this conversation at least once a month since they got back together, but it always ends in fantastic sex. Ichigo tries to make up for his unwillingness by doing whatever else Grimmjow has the whim to try… and he has a _big_ imagination.

"Fine, but can we still have sex outside? It's a nice night out," he grins. "And it'll be just like the first time we met! Sex under the stars."

"You're such a sap," Ichigo chuckles. "I'll go with that, but not here. Chess or the guys could walk out any minute."

"Oh… exciting."

"Grimmjow."

"Alright, spoil sport," he mutters. "To the watering hole!"

He lifts Ichigo into his arms and hurries off, the other sighing in exasperation. He's jostled as Grimmjow leaps over the brush, and then dropped with a yelp once he finds a good spot. It reminds Ichigo of the spot in the meadows they played in on his first trip to Grimmjow's jungle, though at the time he was under the impression Grimmjow was a regular guy that liked living on the outskirts of the god's territory. He gazes around them, breathing in the cool night air and taking in the ring of trees that surround them.

"Will this do, or do you want me to make a bed of soft grass?" Grimmjow wonders.

"… Grass, please," Ichigo murmurs.

He loves when his mate worries about his comfort, the one thing that pegs Grimmjow as a softy that only Ichigo gets to see. The grass sprouts from the dry ground easily, said earth moistening with just a thought from Grimmjow. Ichigo's laid back carefully upon the soft vegetation, Grimmjow sliding along him and getting comfortable over him. He leans down and captures pink lips in his own, massaging them slowly and indulging in Ichigo's taste. Ichigo wraps his arms around Grimmjow's neck, sighing into the kiss before his tongue is coaxed into a mini-battle.

"Grimm," he purrs. "Mm… I love you."

"I love you, too, Ichi," Grimm smirks.

Ichigo's fingers play with Grimmjow's waist band as they kiss, his mate's hands traveling along his muscled abdomen beneath his shirt. The smaller male quickly pulls his shirt off, the night getting far too warm for him to wear clothes comfortably. Disrobing is a chore for them both as they fight to continue with their ministrations while shedding cloth, Ichigo growling in irritation and Grimmjow struggling not to rip the fabric in his need.

"Fucking clothes," he mutters. "They were a brilliant invention ages ago, but they make sex such a chore!"

"Stop fucking complaining," Ichigo grumbles. "It's not my fault the human race developed modesty, just get them off!"

Grimmjow smirks at his mate, finally taking off his boxers and pinning Ichigo's nude form beneath him. He nibbles on Ichigo's collar as he prepares him, hoping the lack of lubricant will deter him from getting in too much trouble tomorrow. The orange haired male groans at the burning sensation, yet he's too far gone to care at the moment.

"Suck it," Grimmjow mutters.

Ichigo doesn't hesitate, moving to capture Grimmjow's hard member between his lips. The other hums in appreciation, gripping orange locks in one hand as Ichigo bobs his head. With a soft tug, the smaller backs away and Grimmjow enters him in a swift thrust. Ichigo wraps his legs around Grimmjow's waist, trying to keep quiet and failing. He moans and purrs as he's taken, Grimmjow's hard thrusts punishing his prostate and overloading his nerve endings with tingles of pleasure.

"M-more," Ichigo moans. "Please, Grimm… harder!"

Grimmjow smirks at the request, pulling away to flip the other over. Ichigo is startled to find himself on his knees, beginning to raise his upper half as well before a large hand pushes his head to the ground. Grimmjow reenters him harshly, hammering into his mate with force that almost boarders pain on Ichigo's end. The gentle breeze races along their sweat soaked skin, drawing a shiver from Ichigo even as the heat within him burns horribly. His nails cut into Grimmjow's shoulders, their breathing quickening to pants in their race to reach the finish, and Ichigo cries out his release. Grimmjow purrs as those velvet walls tighten around his straining cock, sinking himself as deeply as possible before filling his mate to the brim with his seed. He sighs in satisfaction, draping himself over Ichigo's back to provide his body heat.

"You're so not staying in that position," Ichigo mutters.

"Yes I am. I like being buried in you," Grimmjow states in satiation. "It reminds you that you belong to me."

"I don't need a reminder every three seconds, Grimm, you tell me enough already."

He ignores the smaller male, his weight successfully keeping Ichigo from getting away, and waits until the orangette falls asleep to release him from his hold. He gently pulls out of Ichigo, cleaning them up with the first article of clothing he touches. Afterward, he picks up his mate and carries him to their tent for some much deserved rest.

The next morning, Chess is eager to play and Ichigo is too tired to bother with pictures. Grimmjow is in his feline form, wrestling with their cub and subtly teaching him how to hunt and fight. Chess loves to play with Grimmjow, though he's never bested the older feline. Renji and Shuuhei left to gather information from locals about the poachers they heard of, so the trio is alone within the campsite.

*I wanna play by the watering hole! * Chess whines. *Momma, come play chase with me. *

Ichigo smirks and lets his form change to that of a jaguar, nudging Chess in the direction of a huge expanse of land to play. Grimmjow goes with them, intent on keeping his family safe. The two jaguars spend the day playing tag together, the dominant of the group lying in the shade to watch.

Ichigo's just letting Chess chase him back to camp when Grimmjow hisses in warning, tackling the two to the ground and hovering over them as he listens intensely. A gunshot in the distance, hollers between a pack of humans, and jeeps squealing tires after running animals.

*We need to take human form, * he hisses out. *There are poachers in the area. Chess, I need you to go on a leash for now. *

*Awe, I don't wanna! * the little cub whines.

*Do as your father says, * Ichigo murmurs firmly.

They're about to follow Grimmjow's plan, but a herd of antelope burst into the area and separate them. Ichigo is turning in circles looking for Chess, Grimmjow hissing at the scared creatures blocking his mate from him, and Chess is climbing a lone tree in an attempt to find his parents. A jeep speeds over, someone shouting from the passenger seat.

"A jaguar cub!" they call. "Can you believe it? It must've come with that eccentric artist!"

"Shoot it down anyway! Where's the tranquilizer?"

There's rummaging, Ichigo frantically trying to get to his cub, and then a poof of air has Chess yowling. The little cub falls from the tree, caught only by a net stretched out beneath him. Ichigo roars in fury, chasing the jeep and snapping at the tires. The gun, not the tranquilizer, is moved to aim at him and Grimmjow tackles him to the side before the bullet can strike.

*No! * Ichigo screams. *My cub! Not my cub! Let me go, I have to get him back! Chess! *

*Ichigo, please stop, * Grimmjow pleads. *I know you're upset, but we can get Chess back. They only drugged him, they would've injured you. *

*My cub! * the jaguar sobs.

Grimmjow gazes upon his broken mate sadly, moving to nuzzle the other lovingly and cautious of any paw that may attempt to injure him. Ichigo loves being loved, but when he's pissed he doesn't mind showing it. Cyan eyes turn to the jeep, now gone within nothing more than a settling trail of dust to show their direction of escape. He never liked to admit it, but he loved that little fur ball… it was his only cub, after all. He'll stop at nothing to get Chess back, though he may regret that later, but right now… he needs to make sure Ichigo doesn't do something stupid.

* * *

NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! SADNESS! ToT And that's as far as I got so far ^^; Sorry, I've been working on everything else *sheepish grin* I figured I should start ending my older fics, they're just getting to be too many. I had to stop with Divine, because it has a special vote in it =D I believe I could only write one chapter of that ;p

Shiro: I know what it is! I know what it is! *waving hand wildly*

Ichi: So do I! So do I! *sarcastically mimicking Shiro*

Grimm: *snorts in humor* You guys are a riot.

Vae: Should I tell them the special vote?

Twins: *look to one another in thought*

Grimm: Let them find out for themselves, we're not handing out free spoilers. *waves off carelessly*

Vae: Okay then! Grimm-kitty has spoken! XD

Twins: What about us?

Grimm: You didn't promise to snuggle later! =3

Vae: *snuggling with Grimm-kitty* Best bribe ever! Well... almost ;p


End file.
